violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prawda wyszła na jaw, piosenki
Prawda wyszła na jaw, piosenki to 55 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Priscilla każe Violetcie nie psuć jej szczęścia z Germanem. Violetta mówi Priscilli, że nie potrafiłaby unieszczęśliwić własnego taty. Priscilla mówi Violetcie, że ona robi to, wspierając Angie. Marotti próbuje przekonać prasę, że Ludmiła coś im wmawia, ale ona i tak wyjawia wszystko. Ludmiła obwinia Felipe za to wszystko. Felipe tłumaczy Ludmile, że nie wiedział o obecności fotografów, gdy pocałował Naty, ale ona mu nie wierzy. Dowiadując się, że Ezequiel rzeczywiście ją podrywa, Camila ucieka od niego i przybiega do Broduey'a. Podczas kręcenia kolejnej sceny, za słowami Ezequiela, operator robi zbliżenia jedynie Camili i Broduey z zazdrości wchodzi w kadr. Andres też nie jest skupiony na teledysku, bo odpowiada na wiadomości fanów jego bloga. Pablo mówi chłopakom, że oni mają się skupić na pracy, a nie myśleć o czymś innym. Broduey widzi, jak Ezequiel nagrywa Camilę, i przerywa nagrania, po czym krzyczy na Ezequiela. Dochodzi do awantury, przez którą Ezequiel zrywa współpracę z chłopakami. Juan mówi chłopakom, że ufał im i uważał ich za profesjonalistów, ale pomylił się. Olga zastanawia się, czy przyjąć czy odrzucić propozycję Nicolasa, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, jak Ramallo okropnie śpiewa. W tej chwili przychodzi Ramallo. Olga mówi Ramallo, że musi o nim zapomnieć. Jade wmawia Nicolasowi, że będzie cały dzień z przyjaciółkami, co zaskakuje Clementa. Matias próbuje przekonać Jade, by nie wróciła do Studia, a tak Nicolas nie odkryje, że ona tam pracuje, by być blisko Germana. Jade nie słucha brata. Clement podsłuchuje rozmowę. Federico współczuje Ludmile po jej "rozstaniu" z Felipe. Ludmiła próbuje wyznać Federico, że ona i Felipe nigdy nie byli parą, ale przerywa jej Priscilla, która mówi córce, że Marotti chce z nią porozmawiać. Violetta mówi Angie, iż czuje, że jej tata pomylił się co do Priscilli, bo ona jest inna, niż na początku wszyscy myśleli. Angie prosi Violettę, by porozmawiała o tym z tatą. German patrzy z poczuciem winy, jak Violetta ze smutkiem gra na fortepianie swoją nową piosenkę - "Descubri". Ramallo namawia Germana, by przyznał się Violetcie. Violetta pyta się ojca, czy on jest szczęśliwy z tym, co on teraz ma. German odpowiada, że tak, i pyta się córki, czy ona jest smutna przez Leona. Violetta mówi tacie, że z innego powodu jest smutna, ale, widząc Priscillę, nie mówi, jaki to powód. Priscilla mówi Germanowi, że pokłóciła się z Violettą o Angie. German prosi Priscillę, by powiedziała mu, jak znów pokłóci się z Violettą. Camila i Broduey przepraszają Leona, Maxiego i Andresa za scenę zazdrości na planie teledysku. Gery przychodzi i mówi Camili i chłopakom, że Gregorio zwołuje zebranie. Matylda przychodzi do Leona i mówi mu, iż ma wrażenie, że Maxi nadal kocha Naty. Leon mówi Matyldzie, że czasami jest bardzo trudno o kimś zapomnieć, i radzi jej, by poczekała. Olga przychodzi do Beto i mówi mu, że ma dla niego propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Jade i Gregorio ogłaszają uczniom, że urządzają przedstawienie. Maxi, Federico, Andres i Broduey mówią Gregorio, że nie będą mogli wystąpić w przedstawieniu ze względu na ich kontrakt. Gregorio wyrzuca chłopaków ze Studia. Diego próbuje wytłumaczyć tacie, że Jade nie jest godna zaufania, ale bezskutecznie. Mówi także tacie, iż boi się, że on znów będzie taki, jak przedtem. Felipe przychodzi do Ludmiły, żeby się z nią pożegnać, i przeprasza ją za zamieszanie. Ludmiła wybacza Felipe. Felipe życzy Ludmile szczęścia w osiągnięciu swojego celu i w pogodzeniu się z Federico. Federico zamierza wybaczyć Ludmile. W tej chwili przychodzi Priscilla, która pokazuje córce nagranie na tablecie, na którym ona wyjawia prasie prawdę o swoim związku z Felipe. Wiedząc już, że Ludmiła skłamała, Federico obraża się na nią. Leon mówi chłopakom, że Gregorio nie doceniał ich pomocy dla Studia, mimo, że założyli zespół, i on musi uszanować ich decyzję. Przychodząc z przyjaciółkami, Violetta tłumaczy Leonowi, że tylko on odszedł ze Studia, a pozostali wybrali inną drogę, i ma pretensje do niego, że wraz z zespołem nie pomógł Studiu, choć mógł to zrobić. Pablo mówi chłopakom, że wytwórnia zaproponowała im nagranie DVD z udziałem innych artystów. Felipe żegna się z Naty i przeprasza ją, że sprawił jej problemów z Maxim. Violetta, Francesca, Camila i Naty śpiewają z Felipe "Friends till the end" na pożegnanie. Beto przychodzi do Olgi. Olga mówi Beto, że Ramallo nie może wiedzieć o propozycji. Beto zamierza pocałować Olgę. Clement podsłuchuje, jak Jade i Matias znów się kłócą o sprawę ze Studio, ale oni go przyłapują. Gery przychodzi i przypomina Clementowi o zajęciach z Beto, mówiąc na niego Alex, i to przy Jade i Matiasie, którzy dowiadują się, że Clement uczy się w Studiu jako Alex bez wiedzy ojca. Marotti zwalnia Ludmiłę z You-Mix. Maxi, Andres i Broduey proponują przyjaciołom udział w nagraniu DVD, a tak wypromują Studio. German jest zmartwiony zarówno z tego, że po rekrutacji jest mało nowych uczniów, jak i poczucia winy, iż przez to, że wysłał maila do Leona, Violetta jest załamana. Wiedząc, że Violetta wszystko usłyszy, bo drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego są otwarte, Priscilla doradza Germanowi, by powiedział córce prawdę, a ona mu wybaczy. German mówi Priscilli, że Violetta nigdy mu nie wybaczy, że wysłał maila. Tak jak Priscilla zaplanowała, Violetta wszystko usłyszała i pyta ojca, o jakim mailu on mówił. German przyznaje się Violetcie do wysłania maila Leonowi. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki